


Let me go Avengers x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hydra, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me go Avengers x Reader |Jodi|

Your head hung low, blood dripped from the corner of your mouth, Your (H/L) (H/C) hair, knotted and messed up.Cuts littered your body, your once white tank top, bloodstained and ripped same as your jeans.

The alarms blared through the walls, A red light on top of the door flashed, HYDRA agents keep look over my door, making sure I or anything else got in or out. One separate agent pointed a gun to my chest, if anyone came in, he would kill me without hesitation.

I heard sound outside, where the guards were stationed. I heard the gun click. Damn. I hope they can take him out befo- Your thoughts were cut short as a long bang ran through the room. You took in a sharp breath of air as you felt a pain shoot through you.

You heard Ironman shoot your killer, Thor untie your wrists, Captain America put pressure on your main wound, You moaned in pain, placing your hand on Captain’s wrist.

“I-It's too late for m-me..” You mumbled weakly

“Its never too late, Don't give up on us damnit!” Captain growled back at you, picking you up bridal style. Your vision blurred, You slowly blacked out.  
___________________________

Beep..

Beep..

Beep..

 

Your broken form laid on the hospital bed, Doctors and nurses surrounded your bed, Attempting to fix you.

The bullet didn’t hit anything important, You had lost a lot of blood over the weeks you were stuck there, Your body was weak and frail from the lack of food given to you.  
The Avengers watched from a glass window, Clint and Natasha sat at the back of the room in chairs. Tony paced, Bruce was attempting to calm Tony down, Steve and Thor watched you from the glass window.

Their eyes switched between your body to the heart monitor.

Steve’s eyes widened as he noticed the heart monitor slow down, He let out an involuntary gasp. Tony and Bruce stopped what they were doing, Clint and Natasha walked up to the window along with Tony and Bruce.

 

Beep..

Beeep..

Beeeeeep…

 

You had died on the operating table, They told them they did all they could, Your body couldn’t handle the stress of your wounds.

___________________________

Rain slowly started falling from the sky as they slowly placed your coffin into the ground. All of the Avengers were dressed in black, Some of your friends and family came to your funeral. Stark set up and after-funeral party to let your family and friends talk together. All the Avengers sat in a room on their own, Sharing stories of what you did in the past. Helping them defeat Loki as well as Ultron.

All the Avengers kept mourning your death, they couldn’t let you go. Months upon months of depression from your death lingered in the team.

They all sat in a room watching a movie, your favourite movie, your spirit lingered in the room, you sighed sadly. It killed you inside seeing them upset over you. You wanted them to let you go, you walked over to the lab, You could move objects, sadly not communicate to alive people, only spirits like yourself. You hacked into Jarvis to send out a message to them.

-Avengers POV- 

We sat there watching (Y/N)’s favorite movie when Jarvis’s voice interrupted.

“Excuse me, I have a message from (Y/N).” Jarvis calmly said.

“I swear Jarvis if this is a joke..” Tony muttered.

“This is no joke Sir.” Jarvis replied.

“Fine, play the message” Tony said firmly.

Your voice played through the speakers “Stop mourning me, it’s hurting me seeing you guys like this.. Just let me go. I don’t want to be the cause of your depression..”

All the Avengers had shocked expressions placed onto their faces.

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault I died… It was my own. I don’t want you to feel guilt towards my death. Thanks for making my life full of joy.” You finished.

All the Avengers were speechless, Did you know that your death was coming? Or was it?..

“Thats all I got Sir.” Jarvis’s voice broke the silence.  
___________________________

-(Y/N) POV- 

They went to your grave the next day to say their final goodbyes.

You watched them silently, you smiled sadly. You looked down at your hand, It slowly faded. There letting me go.. I thank you all 

They all looking at your grave hearing you say a set of words.

“Thank you for letting me go, I’ll miss you all..”


End file.
